Heylin Forces
by Chaseforever
Summary: My sequel to Four Lives, this time describing the Heylin side. Seven poems, each one focusing on one of the Heylin warriors.
1. Jack

Okay, I'm going to get started with this Heylin sequel. It starts with Jack, since Jack is the first bad character to have appeared on Xiaolin Showdown. The order is this: Jack, Wuya, Katnappe, Tubbimura, Vlad, and then Chase. I've never actually seen Hanibal Bean, so I can't tell what he'd be thinking, now could I? I am so fired up about the third season right now though...

Tell me what you think of chapter one of 'Heylin Forces' when you're done and review please!

--

I'm Jack Spicer, your evil boy genius 

_**Here to be as evil as anyone could ever be**_

_**I've got many robot creations**_

_**They're as great and amazing as me**_

_**The battle for the Shen Gong Wu**_

_**All started that horribly boring day**_

_**I was creating a new plan to take over the world**_

_**And I met Wuya that old hag, that within the puzzle box lay**_

_**She told me she could help me for world domination**_

_**By collecting magical items**_

_**Known as the Shen Gong Wu**_

_**So I set out to find them**_

_**When I arrived at the scene she told me to go**_

_**There were four weird people in my way**_

_**An ugly bald guy, a Brazilian, a simple-minded cowboy and a Japanese girl**_

_**No matter who they were, for messing with me they would pay**_

_**I got the Mantis Flip Coin away from those losers**_

_**Happy and content with it**_

_**Then Wuya told me that I had to find more**_

_**And I threw a very random fit**_

_**So far, I've got very few now**_

_**Those losers have lots of elemental powers**_

_**All I have are my robots**_

_**So is it a surprise I have to beg for mercy and cower?**_

_**It's very fun being an evil boy genius**_

_**That I can tell you for sure**_

_**You make lots of cool mechanical stuff**_

_**So that it makes up for being very immature**_

_**I've got lots of heroes I totally admire**_

_**Like the evil and crooked Hannibal Bean**_

_**And especially the mighty cold-blooded Chase Young**_

_**But definitely not Wuya, as far as I've seen**_

_**I know I keep losing the Xiaolin Showdowns**_

_**And Wuya always nags me so much**_

_**It gets annoying after a while**_

_**She's always making me do such and such**_

_**I love making fun of Wuya**_

_**And calling the four monks losers**_

_**Sometimes I do win or steal Shen Gong Wu**_

_**Right in front of those stupid snoozers**_

_**Someday, Xiaolin Losers**_

_**I'll go after you**_

_**I'll get my dream, world domination**_

_**Using the power of your Shen Gong Wu.**_

--

It's a little short, I know. But I couldn't really think of that much for Jack.


	2. Wuya

Finally, I'm going to do the one with Wuya…O.o Wuya isn't a very solid character though, so I had difficulty writing this one. I mean, she doesn't have an in-depth personality and basically just nags Jack and turns to whoever appears to be in charge.

I know that sometimes I don't make perfect rhymes, and I'm sorry about that but I just couldn't think of anything.

--

_**It was a very unfortunate occurrence**_

_**That battle between Dashi and I**_

_**The results yielded were terrible for me**_

_**Because of Dashi's capabilities and wry**_

_**For fifteen hundred years I was imprisoned**_

_**In a magical puzzle box**_

_**Defeated and lost all more powers,**_

_**I was only a ghost of my former self, hidden underneath many rocks**_

_**I knew I needed a way to escape**_

_**But how could I get away?**_

_**I waited and waited, the years passing by**_

_**And found the answer that fateful day**_

_**At first I was delighted**_

_**Freed after over a thousand years**_

_**Soon afterwards that delight turned to disgust, as I was afraid of failure**_

_**The boy, the one who released me, his attitude confirmed my fears**_

_**As day after day he lost Shen Gong Wu**_

_**Against four monks from a temple with elemental power**_

_**I scowled and yelled and felt deep resentment**_

_**But at least I felt good when he cowered**_

_**So day after day I was tormented**_

_**With the feeling of loss**_

_**Why was it Jack, of all people**_

_**Who opened the puzzle box? **_

_**Many times in the course I found someone**_

_**Who better suited my preferences**_

_**Someone who could fight and fetch Shen Gong Wu**_

_**Although they never lasted long in my references**_

_**I knew I had to find a way**_

_**To be restored to my true form**_

_**But how could I do it, I wondered**_

_**Then I thought of the deed I could perform**_

_**I persuaded Raimundo into doing so**_

_**I trusted him because of his loyalty, although now I regret that**_

_**He got the Serpent's Tail and Reversing mirror to reverse the effect of Dashi's power**_

_**And suddenly in the throne of the world I sat**_

_**But my reign was far too short, cut off by Raimundo's want for his friends**_

_**He betrayed them for me and power, yet now he betrayed me**_

_**I was about to kill his friends, but he released Dashi's puzzle box**_

_**He trapped me inside once again that day, how could he?**_

_**I was ravaged of my powers**_

_**To return to Jack once more**_

_**I was lowly and ghostly once again**_

_**The pain I felt truly went down to my core**_

_**After a long period of time, I am here**_

_**With Chase Young the evil lord**_

_**I must admit I feel quite an attraction**_

_**To his great sense of command and strength and armor that could destroy any sword**_

_**I'll find some way to be powerful again**_

_**Show Chase how powerful I can become**_

_**I will defeat those Xiaolin menaces**_

_**And rise to power when the right time will come**_

--

There you go. Hope you liked Wuya's poem.


	3. Katnappe

Wow, how long has it been since my last update? Too long…OO I feel horrible. I always feel horrible when I don't update as much as I'm supposed to…

I think this one was horrible, but it is supposed to fit with the general mood of Katnappe. But I still think I did horribly. O.O

This was only 352 words. (dies of embarassment)

--

**_Meow, I'm Katnappe as you probably know_**

_**A total kitty lover forever**_

_**I fight with my cats and my beautiful costume**_

_**When will I stop loving my cats? Like, never!**_

_**So I found out about the Shen Gong Wu**_

_**From that ugly and stupid witch hag**_

_**But you know, I wanted some luxury**_

_**So I agreed and told her that the job was in the bag**_

_**But I get so annoyed by her evil boy genius Jack**_

_**I can't stand him at all**_

_**He's so annoying and thinks he's all evil and stuff**_

_**I am so annoyed I want to shove him into a bathroom stall**_

_**Anyways, I'm not around too much**_

_**But sometimes I'll go get Shen Gong Wu for my own reason**_

_**Usually I do pretty well**_

_**Especially against that Japanese wannabe that was born in a bin**_

_**I wish that Wuya would stop nagging me to join her**_

_**It's quite irritable, you know**_

_**Although some times it's rewarding as Wuya promised**_

_**That's the main reason I decided to go**_

_**I guess everyone basically thinks I'm prissy**_

_**But that's not really all there is**_

_**I'm a tough and vicious fighter**_

_**Just like my cats, I've got coolness and fizz**_

_**Someday I'll get what I want**_

_**Like luxury and a place I can live with everything I need**_

_**I know that I'll get a Shen Gong Wu that will help me**_

_**But for now I'll just try to succeed**_

--

Short and weird. I did blah on this but I hope you like it anyways. I really can't think of much about Katnappe, stuff she did, and her personality. That's kinda why. It was really hard writing this because I really don't know all that much about Katnappe. Kinda like Wuya, only more stuff happens to Wuya than Katnappe.


	4. Tubbimura

TUBBIMURA! WOOHOO! (runs around in circles) Okay. Sorry. It's just that, like you know, I haven't updated this in a million years. Like the rest of my stories. Grrr. So, I'm finally updating. Aren't you happy for me?

--

_**I'm probably going to be a ninja forever**_

_** And a little bit of a sumo too**_

**_ I love fighting and my dog and getting paid_**

_**That's why I decided to work for Jack Spicer to get the Shen Gong Wu**_

_**See, Jack offered me a job if I fetched a Shen Gong Wu**_

_**I got one the first time from the Dragon of Wind**_

_**But then that Dragon got it and another Wu back from me**_

_**And it was all his fault that I got fired; that was the first ever firing of my kind**_

_**Jack Spicer is sort of my partner in a way**_

_**But he loses everytime and humiliates me and the other warriors all the same **_

_**Although I've won plenty of times**_

_**With my strength and my wit and my big body frame**_

_**Just a little more about me, when I'm not fighting as a warrior**_

_**Personally, I think I've got the coolest name ever**_

_**Because who else has the 'Tubby' sound in it?**_

_**It perfectly matches how I'm big and clever**_

_**I still remember all my victories and losses**_

_**When I'm hired by that loser Jack**_

_**Like the time when I defeated Clay**_

_**But also lost when Raimundo got his revenge back**_

_**Out of all the things there are in this world**_

_**I'd say there's one most important to me**_

_**She's the cutest, most fragile little thing you ever saw**_

_**Her name is Muffinface, and she's my dog as you can see**_

_**Jack once threatened to drop her down a building**_

_**When I was about to really hurt him bad**_

_**I was so afraid of my dog dying**_

_**Then I found it was a trick and it made me extremely mad**_

_**But I've been living all right from that point on**_

_**And I've found lots of time to enjoy things and eat**_

_**I like myself the way I am right now**_

_**Watching TV, eating lots, and giving Muffinface her treat**_

--

It didn't take me very long to complete this one. It took around 15 minutes or so. I'm glad I could finish it, or else I would have only updated one story after making everyone wait so long for me to continue my work.


	5. Vlad

Since I think this story has already gotten all the responses it's going to get for this chapter, I figure I'd better get going on the next one. It really doesn't take long at all to write these, but sometimes I do have trouble thinking them up. And also, I messed up. There are 6 Heylin Warriors, not 5. But actually, I think I'll have to add some more, like Hannibal Bean or maybe Dyrus if you want me to. I'll deliberately stall a little for the seventh chapter until I see Hannibal Bean next Saturday. Okay, off with my blabbing. On with the actual poem. This one feature Vlad. I can't really include Cyclops or the Chi creature because they don't think at all. They're just kind of like brainless things moving around. So I don't know how to portray a character who has no character, if you get my point here. Even Vlad is a big challenge. It's easier with the four warriors and Jack Spicer and Wuya and Chase, since they appear a lot and are the main characters.

--

_**It has been a long time since I've seen master Jack**_

_**Since the time that plant Gigi turned us into plants**_

_**I'll never forget standing so stock-still**_

_**And the awful feeling that you are without clothes or plants**_

_**The first time Jack employed me**_

_**Telling me where to spy **_

_**I put on a good fake show of heroics**_

_**By pretending to hurt Jack and make him cry**_

_**See, those fools welcomed me in with them**_

_**The actually trusted me**_

_**But I was just spying and wreaking havoc of course**_

_**And I managed to trick Omi**_

_**He left and never returned when he peeked into the Crystal Glasses**_

_**Believing what he saw through the reversing mirror that he was on the Heylin Side**_

_**He looked horrible when he put down the glasses**_

_**It was an expression of lowliness and he had lost all pride**_

_**But later when I, Jack and Wuya got the Shen Gong Wu**_

_**Omi beat me at a Showdown**_

_**So I was reduced to being fired**_

_**And moving back to that plump little town**_

_**Then I returned when Jack got jacked**_

_**We stole the Heylin seed**_

_**But it turned out to be plant named Gigi**_

_**Who turned Jack and me into weeds**_

_**Although we were saved when Raimundo let go of the locusts**_

_**But that was the last I went back to Jack's place**_

_**Now I am staying somewhere in my Russian home**_

_**Working horribly at a rigorous pace**_

_**Someday I'll go back to being evil**_

_**Someday when I join with Master Jack**_

_**I'll rule the world with force and power**_

_**That way I can make up for the intelligence I lack.**_

--

Okay. Very short poem, very long blah blah blah. This took me around the same as last time. You might think my poems are simple, but they have to rhyme and also fit at the same time. So it's pretty hard doing this.


	6. Chase

The Chase poem, finally. Sorry it took so long. I don't have any excuse for taking a week for something I could have done in 20 minutes, but… I like to take my liberties with writing. I guess I just was kind of in a down mood…

…but not anymore. So here goes. Since he's my favorite character in all of XS, I'm going to elaborate more on him.

--

_**There's no doubt that I'm a heartless beast**_

_**With a cruel exterior as the evil lord of all dark**_

_** I've been this way for fifteen hundred years**_

_**And the endless reality I've existed in is so terribly stark**_

_**My beginnings in evil started like any other Heylin force**_

_**Far back fifteen hundred years ago**_

_**At the time I was a compatriot of Master Monk Guan**_

_**But Hannibal Bean came to split best friends so**_

_**Now I have different opinions on the matter**_

_**The sweet irony of betrayal seems so cold**_

_**Like the type of villain I am**_

_**However I feel I was foolish just to act on what I was told.**_

_**I've long since trapped that little bean**_

_**The seed of so much trouble in everyone's lives**_

_**But the damage done, I will never forget**_

_**Yet also gave me what to me was derived**_

_**I've lived so long and seen so many things**_

_**Some tastefully cruel and others horribly kind and sweet**_

_**All because I offered my soul, my good, to the devil**_

_**And in return I got immortality as my treat.**_

_**I understand many complex things**_

_**And yet I fail to see so many more simple formations**_

_**I underestimated my opponent in the showdown with Master Monk Guan**_

_**Because of that I needed to let the dragon free to keep my declaration**_

_**Another obvious occurrence I overlooked**_

_**Was that I was helping Omi to cause my demise**_

_**In the end he came from my loyal servant to once again free**_

_**Although I gave him my string of lies**_

_**I know that one day I will find my vengeance**_

_**Then there is a chance of destroying those four**_

_**It's certain that there is a great evil plan**_

_**That may help me defeat them and have access, once again, to Omi's core**_

_**One problem that arises is the newly gained Wudai powers**_

_**That makes Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay hold strong**_

_**They hold the powers of the planets beyond**_

_**And they'll be able to defeat me before too long**_

_**Of course, my life doesn't simply revolve around them**_

_**There are other characters involved**_

_**The evil witch hag Wuya, who annoyingly stays by my side**_

_**And Jack Spicer, who throughout many battles never evolved**_

_**I have no interest in Shen Gong Wu**_

_**For all that the true warriors need are their combat skills**_

_**Magical items only weaken them more**_

_**So that without them they are easy prey to kill**_

_**My powers are vast and acknowledged**_

_**Across the far reaches of the land**_

_**Many in the world fear my great strength**_

_**Yet to any evil Heylin warrior these powers are great and bland**_

_**I admit, I do have fears**_

_**The one that devours me, little by little is my fear of old age**_

_**I know I have not completed the potion**_

_**And only time will yield the results of the devil's rage**_

_**But while I can, I know that I must**_

_**Bring down the forces of the Xiaolin opposition**_

_**This accomplishment will be known as greatest of all**_

_**And soon world ruler will be my position**_

--

Yeah, it was a lot longer, but I didn't write as much other stuff concerning writing about the poem, if you get what I'm saying. Most likely you don't, but… whatever. I really do like this poem better than the others, probably since I spent a lot more time on deciding what to put in and what words to rhyme. Please review this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks guys!


	7. Hannibal Bean

Hola! I'm updating this too. Expect lots more updates from me in the next couple of weeks! Hopefully I can get to every story that isn't finished or one-shot by next week. Anyways, I have a lot of catching up to do and since I forgot what I was planning to do (seeing as I haven't written in so long) I figured it would be easiest to update this story right now. Review!

--

**_To all you foolish humans of this world_ **

_**My name is Hannibal Bean**_

_**But don't underestimate me**_

_**Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm not mean**_

_**Although my body is extremely small**_

_**I am indeed a powerful force**_

_**I come from time to time**_

_**Making this dark world even worse**_

_**I was the reason behind the 'birth' of the evil Chase Young**_

_**I'm a being that is evil beyond compare**_

_**And with all my strength and wit**_

_**There is nothing that I fear**_

_**Slowly I am crushing this world**_

_**And all who lay in it**_

_**No matter who may try to resist me**_

_**Everything turns out as I see fit**_

_**It may seem that I am just a simple little oval**_

_**That looks like a potato and is strange in color**_

_**Soon this world will find the truth**_

_**For my darkness has never been fuller**_

_**I have so many plans of destruction**_

_**So many that I don't know what to use**_

_**But I'll figure it all out somehow**_

_**The best is the scheme I'll choose**_

_**The Xiaolin warriors may attempt to stop me**_

_**But they are feeble and weak**_

_**They have new powers, I admit**_

_**But they need much more to destroy what they seek**_

_**I have been hindered, quite a few times**_

_**By those four annoying monks**_

_**But in the end I will prevail**_

_**I will not rest until all of them have sunk**_

_**I want to take this planet and put it in my palm**_

_**Crush it as if it were nothing at all**_

_**For with all my power and evil**_

_**There is no possible way I can fall**_

_**Because I am the greatest evil of all**_

_**No matter how small I appear**_

_**I'll devastate everything that is in sight**_

_**And this universe shall crumble in fear**_

--

Hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
